Regrets and Revenge
by pjmswear
Summary: Coda to 12x10, "Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets." Lily Sunder's life was destroyed the day Ishim had killed Akobel and her daughter, and now, she will finally have her revenge.


**Title** : Regrets and Revenge

 **Summary** : Coda to 12x10, "Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets." Lily Sunder's life was destroyed the day Ishim had killed Akobel and her daughter, and now, she will finally have her revenge.

 **Disclaimer** : Do I look like the person who owns Supernatural? No, then it's not mine.

 **Warnings** : Death!fic, only of a minor character, that is. And SPOILERS to those who haven't watched the lastest episode, durh.

 **Author's Note** : This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, but I have been itching to make one since I became a fan, I just don't know how to do it. And I appreciate constructive criticism, because I want to improve. And now, I'm just waiting for the next episode. Damn, _Regarding Dean_ sounds like a comedic episode that's going to end as a really sad episode. *exhales* I'm not ready. So, carry on...

* * *

Lily Sunder focused a part of her life studying angels, the very celestial beings created by God himself to protect the humans. She read the Bible, researched every information about them that the books from the nearest library gave her, and studied their language. Years of practicing, she was finally fluent in Enochian.

She took on the job of an Apocalyptic professor. Every day, she told the kids about the angels, the four horsemen, the apocalypse. But, she mostly told them about the angels. It didn't matter if some of the students didn't believe in them, as long as she believed and that her daughter believed, too.

Angels were such precious beings, their very existence bringing light and hope to humans, just like God's presence. She hadn't seen any angels, but that didn't mean that they weren't real. Lily believed that wherever they were, they were watching the humans from the background, waiting to save them if one was in peril.

And then, after scanning the oldest book about angels yet, she found a way to contact with them; to actually talk to angels. It was a spell, and later, with the correct ingredients, she managed to make the spell work.

Lily shut her eyes, expecting for the bright light that angels might produce when announcing their divine presence. However, there was none of that. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't expecting the face of a man looking back at her. The angel standing before her looked human, but she stared at him in awe. She was like looking at the face of the divine. To her, he looked perfect.

The angel introduced himself as Ishim, a real Angel of the Lord. Lily felt that her dreams had came true. She really summoned an angel! A glorious feat that only few selective humans had done. She had stumbled on her limbs as she kneeled before him, but Ishim only chuckled, remarking that he didn't want anyone bowing before him. She was tongue-tied, but she managed to blurt out her name.

The next days were amazing. Ishim told her a lot about Heaven, and all about his brothers and sisters, and about how angels needed vessels in order to blend in. He told her how for almost two millennia, angels never mingled with humans. Except for him. He had said he was a special case, and Lily didn't question that. He also mentioned how angels were forbidden to create an offspring with a human. She was confused on how this was relevant that time, but again, she remained quiet and continued to listen.

It was only soon that she noticed something strange about Ishim, how every time they would see each other, his eyes would lit up with an emotion she hadn't yet figured. And that he was talking to her like he was greeting an old lover. It was making her uncomfortable, and she decided to meet him less than that. She figured he could understand. Oh, how very wrong she was.

He got mad that she kept making their meetings shorter. Lily insisted that that was not her intention, lying to him and telling him that those days, her daughter needed her much more. She should've known that angels could sense if a human was lying to them. Ishim's eyes burned with rage and Lily felt scared from where she was standing. Then, he snapped out of it and apologized.

That incident changed Lily's perspective of Ishim.

If Lily shortened her time with Ishim before, she avoided him now altogether. And apparently, he didn't appreciate that. He still visited her, demanding why she didn't want to talk to him. She always replied that he changed, that he was a monster. And if that didn't anger him.

She tried to summon another angel, one who wasn't like Ishim at any chance. It was a good thing that the other angel she had summoned was nothing like Ishim. His name was Akobel, and he admitted that the humans had interested him and made him curious. With the humans' taste for music, food, clothes and others. But what really interested him was the emotions of a human.

She asked Akobel for protection, that she and her daughter wouldn't be harmed by Ishim. Since she met the nice angel, Ishim didn't appear in her life again. She was safe, and so was her daughter.

During her time with Akobel, the tables had turned. Instead of Akobel telling her more about angels, Lily taught Akobel about humans. She had laughed when Akobel said that May's doll creeped him out, and again when he commented that human emotions were so confusing.

Until that fateful day when Ishim and other angels appeared on the doorstep of her house. There were six of them, two males and the rest were females, or at least that was their vessels' appearances said.

She had pleaded Akobel to let her help, but he just told her to get May and run. That made fear crawl up her spine. With her daughter in mind, Lily entered the house and rushed to get the papers on her table, inadvertently causing her daughter to be scared. She reassured her daughter that everything was fine, even if she knew deep down, it was not. It was only a matter of time before the angels outside overwhelm Akobel.

Her panic grew when she heard the door open. She knew it wasn't going to be Akobel, she just hoped that the angel was okay. Then, Ishim appeared before her.

She instinctively grabbed May towards her. Ishim went on about how he loved her, and how he shared all about the angels's way and she just threw him away and didn't love him him. Lily recoiled in repulsion, saying that he didn't love her, he was just _obssessed_ with her. And Akobel was only trying to protect her from him.

But Akobel was dead, Ishim gleefully broke the news to her. Lily thought that he was going to kill her next, but a malicious glint on his eyes said otherwise. She screamed, begged, cried as Ishim pushed her back, away from him and from her daughter, with telekinesis. She sobbed as Ishim grabbed her daughter and told her that no, he wasn't going to kill her, but he was going to break her heart just like she broke his, and promptly drove his angel blade on her daughter's back.

She screamed in such anguish as the life faded out of her daughter's eyes, the eyes that were full of life and innocence. She didn't stop screaming even after her daughter fell to the floor, limp and devoid of life. Ishim just stood there, watching her. She didn't stop crying even if Ishim disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings, and she was left cradling the cold and bloody body of her daughter.

She stayed in that position, murmuring on her daughter's hair, telling herself that this was a nightmare. She had to wake up, she had to wake up and see that her daughter was alive and well and Akobel was still protecting them. But it was no nightmare, she realized. And with that, cold rage burned through her heart.

Lily Sunder wasn't going to stay powerless anymore.

She studied Enochian magic, but there came a price. She lost her left eye when she started practicing Enochian magic. However, it was worth it. She would acquire the revenge she had been wanting ever since her daughter died by the hands of that wretched angel. She became immortal and was alive for more than a hundred years. She had witnessed first-hand the change of the world. There were computers now, making any research much easier. At least, for the others. Lily preferred to stick with the traditional way.

She also stumbled upon few hunters. Not ordinary hunters, but hunters of the supernatural. Thankfully, she hadn't attracted any of their attention, because she blend in well with innocents. She didn't want to hurt any humans, her beef was with those angels who were with Ishim.

She had sat on a hotel room, four angel blades flashing on the desk near her bed. She gripped the charm on her neck and performed an angel-tracking spell, her tongue speaking Enochian so smoothly. Her eyes opened so suddenly, and she sat up, mumbling the name of Benjamin, an angel with Ishim.

She found him in an arcade, still wearing that female vessel of his like that one he wore a century ago. She felt satisfaction as the angel begged to the others, his Enochian wavering with fear as she dug the angel blade a little deeper on his skin. It was so amusing to see him call to his friends, and she couldn't wait until she got her hands to Ishim. The things that she would do to him.

"I waited so long," Lily Sunder whispered to Benjamin. And then, she stabbed Benjamin in the gut, watching as the angel glowed before dying. His burnt broken wings adorned the wall of the arcade.

Lily Sunder's life was destroyed the day Ishim had killed Akobel and her daughter, and now, she will finally have her revenge. Starting with those pesky angels who worked with Ishim, then Ishim himself.


End file.
